


Jumin’s Step Mother Goes To His Wedding

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [14]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from Tumblr.Anonymous asked:Hi! (If this makes you uncomfortable please just forget about it) it occurred to me that we don't really know if Jumin's stepmother ever stopped seducing him whenever she had the chance, so I was thinking in a scenario where MC invites her to the wedding for the sake of being polite and gets to witnessed something and Jumin's reaction (the dead eyes, the memory loss) made her realize what is going on, how will she confront the stepmother? Again, if it is a sensitive topic just ignored it, thanks





	Jumin’s Step Mother Goes To His Wedding

When she was making the invitations for the wedding, deciding to invite Jumin’s step mom out of the kindness of her heart seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, she’s not so sure. Yeah, in retrospect it wasn’t the best idea; Jumin did tell her stories about this woman, how she use to try and seduce him but was unable to. According to Jumin, the woman has not tried to since he was around 15, so in those 11 years she would have changed, right?

Wrong!

So, when the after party started after the actual reception and (Y/N) saw Jumin talking with his step mom, looking rather, oh how do you say it, dead inside, she knew she made a mistake in inviting her. No doubt about it. Not long after Jumin finishes talking, he walks on over to his newly wedded wife, now looking some what relieved to be out of that situation.

“Darling? Everything alright?” She asks, even though it’s clear that no, everything is not alright. She still asks though, to show that she cares and is there for him.

“No. My step-mother is trying to seduce me again, even though I am clearly at taken man…” he states with an exasperated sigh at the end. “Let us hope that she leaves us in piece, Love” he adds. Oh yes, she will leave us alone, don’t you worry…

Six…

That’s how many times she caught Jumin and his step mother talking, six, and every single time Jumin just keeps on looking more and more uncomfortable and tired of that woman. She just isn’t getting the message that it won’t work on him. So, later on in the party, (Y/N) scurried off away from Jumin, with the excuse of needing to use the restroom, to search for the woman responsible for her newly wed husbands discomfort from the last few hours. When she was spotted, (Y/N) made her way over to her with the best smile she could muster up without letting her façade down and struck up a conversation.

“Hello, you must be Min-Su, Jumin’s step mother, right?”

Min-Su smiled back at her, replying with, “Yes, that’s correct. And you are the one who married my step son yes? Congratulations.”

“Thank you” (Y/N) thanks with a smile on her face but that smile soon fades into a frown. “Can you come with me for a moment, somewhere more private.”

“Uh, okay” Min-Su replies warily. Nodding, (Y/N) leads Min-Su to the bathroom and thankful no one is in there at the moment. That’s okay, this won’t take very long anyway.

“I know what you are trying to do and I suggest you stop.” (Y/N) states with authority. The woman in front of her doesn’t seem fazed at all though from the sudden accusation towards her.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Dear.” Her reply comes out coolly, like she knows that there is no way she is going to get caught. Well boy is she wrong.

“Oh, you fully know what I’m talking about. You’re trying to seduce my husband and I swear if you try one more time, all hell will break loose on you, you can count on it, trust me.” (Y/N)’s voice is so full of power that it’s just down right scary, Min-Su seeming to think so too because now she is fazed and sweating bullets.

“Am I clear?” (Y/N) adds to her previous speech when the speechless woman does not answer. Min-Su is only able to form a “Yes…” before a female guest that was invited enters and stops, afraid that they just walked into a huge fight or something.

“Good! Thanks again for talking, bye!” (Y/N) says all cheery like nothing ever happened and leaves the bathroom to go back to Jumin.

“Ah, Love. I was beginning to worry, you took quite come time in there, is everything alright?” Jumin asks when she reaches him. She wraps her arm around his own and gives him a quick peck on his lips.

“Everything is fine, don’t worry Jumin!” she assures with a happy smile on her face and Jumin returns that smile.

That smile never leaves his face, his step mother finally leaving him alone. Even on the drive back to the penthouse, he’s still smiling, happy, like he always should be.

And as long as (Y/N) is there with him, he will be.


End file.
